Because You Vocalist and I'm Writer
by NabilaHana
Summary: 'Seharusnya aku dapat merelakanmu, karena aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Tapi, kenapa aku begitu takut dan menangis setiap senyum setanmu yang menyerupai senyum palsu Koro-sensei tidak hadir ketika kamu bersamanya? Dan kenapa kamu tidak sedikitpun melihatku yang selalu peduli padamu meski hanya dari kejauhan kulihat dirimu? Jadi kumohon dengarkan laguku yang kubuat ini'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui. Tapi kalau boleh Akabane Karma jadi milikku (di tampar fans Karma). But, cerita ini milikku seorang...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because** **Y** **ou** **V** **ocalist and I'm** **W** **ritter**

 **Rated : T**

 **[Hurt/comfort, Romance, Drama]**

 **[A. Karma x OC] Asano, O. Manami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Miss. Typo, OOC, EYD belum benar, OC anggap diri sendiri aja :v**

 **..**

' _ **Seharusnya aku dapat merelakanmu, karena aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Tapi, kenapa aku begitu takut dan menangis setiap senyum setanmu yang menyerupai senyum palsu Koro-sensei tidak hadir ketika kamu bersamanya? Dan kenapa kamu tidak sedikitpun melihatku yang selalu peduli padamu meski hanya dari kejauhan kulihat dirimu?**_ _ **Jadi kumohon dengarkan laguku yang kubuat ini**_ _ **'**_

 **...**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Bangunan yang hampir runtuh di hadapan seorang gadis bersurai merah darah bermata violet terlihat masih kokoh untuk menahan berat penghuni sekolah tersebut. Sesekali gadis itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah menerima tawaran pemerintah untuk membunuh guru kesayangannya yang telah merangkap sebagai sosok kakak. Kakak yang ia cari ketika keluarga angkatnya tewas mengerikan terbunuh dan berakhir dengan hidupnya yang menjelma menjadi setengah manusia dan monster.

Dia pernah kembali merasakan arti keluarga ketika Aguri Yukimura mengangkatnya sebagai adiknya dan tinggal dengan Kayano Kaede. Tapi itu hanya sesaat setelah dia mendengar Aguri meninggal demi melindungi seorang monster yang akan menghancurkan bumi. Untuk itulah dia tinggal dengan monster tersebut karena pesan dari Aguri sendiri untukknya. Pada awalnya, ia kira menjadi seorang pembunuh yang telah dilatih pemerintah tidak akan bermasalah asalkan ia bertemu dengan kakaknya yang juga seorang pembunuh. Setelah itu ia dipindahkan dari kelas 3-A sampai ke kelas 3-E berkat misinya dan tanpa alasan yang dapat meyakinkan murid-murid di gedung utama, terutama Asano.

"Sebaiknya aku harus cepat masuk keruang lab, Manami- _chan_ pasti kerepotan membuat racun untuk Koro- _sensei_ jika ia sendirian." Gadis itu berlari kecil memasuki sekolah di pagi buta.

oOo

"Manami- _chan,_ maafkan aku karena aku terlambat." Kata gadis tersebut dengan penuh ketakutan jika Manami tidak memaafkannya. Ya, dia lebih pengecut dan penakut daripada seorang Okuda Manami.

"Tidak apa, Hana- _chan_ , aku juga belum membuatnya."

Gadis bersurai merah yang bernama lengkap Nakagawa Hana terlihat begitu heran. Pasalnya, gadis berkacamata yang amat menyukai pelajaran IPA tersebut sudah memegang racun di tangan kirinya.

"Lalu itu?" Tanya Hana padanya.

"Ke-kemarin Ka-karma _-kun_ menyuruhku membuat sebuah racun yang tidak berbahaya untuk menjahili beberapa anak di gedung utama."

"Oh, ayo kita buat saja sekarang."

Mereka berdua membuat racun bersama. Tapi Manami tahu, ada yang aneh pada Hana ketika ia menyebutkan Karma di hadapannya. Semua tahu, Hana membenci Karma yang hampir mencoba membunuh Hana. Dia mengira Hana adalah Koro-sensei yang sedang membuka penyamarannya, ternyata Karma salah dan Hana menjadi membencinya.

 **Hana P.O.V**

Aku mengambil beberapa bahan kimia yang telah dicampurkan dengan bahan yang sama seperti peluru BB ataupun pisau anti-sensei. Tentu aku mendapatkannya dari pemerintah melalui Karasuma- _sensei_. Masih tergiang olehku ucapan Manami saat ia bertanya tentang racun yang dibuat olehnya. Sesak. Itu yang dapat kurasakan ketika mendengarnya.

Tak lama, si setan merah menyelinap masuk keruangan lab yang berisikan kami berdua. Meskipun dia menyelinap tanpa suara sekalipun, aku dapat menegenalinya lewat pendengaran maupun penciumanku. Tapi tidak untuk gadis berkacamata tersebut yang tengah sibuk mengaduk racun untuk Koro- _sensei_.

"Ne, jika kamu ingin datang kemari, tidak perlu mengendap-endap seperti itu." Kataku yang membuat Manami heran.

"Hana- _chan_ kamu bicara pada siapa?" tanya Okuda padaku. Aku mencoba bersabar pada ucapannya, sudah begitu jelas Karma berada di belakangnya.

"He, pendengaranmu cukup bagus untuk seorang pembunuh bayaran, Hana- _chan_."

"Aku tahu itu, Akabane- _san_."

"Okuda- _san_ , aku ingin meminta racun yang kamu buat, apa boleh?" Tanyanya.

Aku melihat Manami memberikan racun kepada Karma. Mataku terlalu buta untuk melihat keduanya yang begitu dikelilingi oleh binar-binar suasanan romantis. Telingaku terlalu tuli untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Nafasku terlalu sulit untuk menghirup oksigen dari ruangan ini.

PRANG!

Tanganku yang lemas tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tabung reaksi dan pecah. Aku tidak yakin mereka tidak meperhatikan hal ini, jadi segera saja kubersihkan serpihan-serpihan kaca di lantai. Cairan berwarna ungu tersebar meluas dari daerah tabung reaksi.

"Hana- _chan,_ apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Aku mengangguk dan mengambil kain pel di samping pintu lab.

"Tenang saja, Manami- _chan_ , akan kubersihkan ini segera. Lagipula racun untuk Koro- _sensei_ telah jadi. Kamu dan Akabane pergi saja, jika kalian berdua mau." Kataku.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu Hana- _chan_!" Kulihat mata Manami yang begitu meyakinkan agar aku membiarkannya tetap bersamaku.

"Terserah kamu saja. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu sebentar." Kataku.

 **Manami P.O.V**

Sejujurnya aku tahu, Hana terlalu malas untuk melihat Karma di sini. Oleh karena itu, ia pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Meskipun Hana bukanlah orang yang menyukai Karma, aku merasa dia adalah sainganku dalam merebut hati Karma. Aku menatap nanar racun yang kubuat bersama Hana. Karma terus melihat kearah pintu sambil menggoyangkan wadah racun yang kubuat.

"Ne, Okuda-san, menurutmu Hana- _chan_ masih membenciku?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lemah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimamna dia akan mengetahui apa yang kujawab atas pertanyaannya itu.

"Aku pikir Hana- _chan_ memang tidak membenci diriku lagi. _Arigatou…_ Manami- _san_."

Aku terkejut dan melihat Karma menjauh dariku. Apakah Karma memiliki perasaan pada Hana? Kuharap tidak agar aku dapat singgah dihatinya selamanya. Aku tahu, aku terlalu egois pada perasaanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa dibodohi, dan aku begitu menyukai Karma Akabane sejak aku kelas VII dulu.

Aku tahu, Hana lebih cantik dariku. Dia bukanlah seorang kutu buku yang memakai kacamata jadul dan berambut kepang. Dia seorang penulis, dan muka palsunya itu serta kelicikkannya ia dapat mengelabui Koro- _sensei_. Saat pertama kalinya dia masuk kelas,

#Flashback

 _Musim semi telah datang dan murid-murid kembali bermekaran. Harus kuakui ini adalah hari ketiga kumenimba ilmu di kelas 3-E dengan guruku yang merupakan penjahat. Kelas begitu terdengar ribut, tapi begitu menyenangkan. Kulihat meja yang berada dekat denganku, ya masih kosong. Kudengar, ada yang dipindahkan ke kelas 3-E._

 _Seorang gadis bermata violet dengan surai merah darahnya yang indah datang bersama Karasuma-sensei. Dia tersenyum manis, dan senyumannya dapat menarik siapapun untuk menjadi temannya._

 _"Hajimemashite, Atashi wa Nakagawa Hana desu." Suaranya yang lembut sambil membungkuk memperlihatkan keanggunannya sebagai perempuan._

 _"Kalian semua harus tahu, Hana-san berasal dari kelas 3-A dan dipindahkan oleh pemerintah ke kelas 3-E. Ia merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran professional yang dilatih langsung oleh pemerintah sendiri. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengannya."_

 _Tak lama setelah Karasuma-sensei selesai bicara, guru itu datang dan berdiri di dekat Hana. Awalnya, kukira guru itu akan bertanya pada Hana karena tidak mengenalnya. Ternyata aku salah._

 _"Hana-chan, kenapa kamu pindah dari kelas 3-A hanya untuk membunuhku? Bukankah lebih baik kamu tinggal disana?" Tanyanya._

 _"Ne, monster kuning yang tidak memiliki nama, aku kemari karena misi yang kuterima. Jadi, aku mohon bantuannya padamu." Jawab Hana dengan senyumnya yang menantang kepada guru itu. Aku terkesima melihat Hana begitu angkuh ketika berhadapan dengan guru itu._

#Flashback_off

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Kelas sunyi memperlihatkan sosok gadis bersurai merah bersama seorang laki-laki yang juga sama berambut merah. Keduanya duduk bersampingan, dan keadaanya sendiri begitu sunyi. Hingga sang laki-laki pun bertanya.

"Apa kamu masih membenciku, Hana- _chan?_ "

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu Akabane- _san_? Jika kamu tahu aku akan menjawab apa."

"Hei, kamu suka pada…Asano, kan? Padahal aku menyukaimu," Hana terkejut dan melihat Karma disampingnya dengan tidak percaya.

To be Continue…

* * *

Gomen ne,,, cerita dalam fanfic ini masih ngawur. Gomen jika masih ada kesalahan senpai...readear, and more


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui. Tapi kalau boleh Akabane Karma jadi milikku (di tampar fans Karma). But, cerita ini milikku seorang...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because** **Y** **ou** **V** **ocalist and I'm** **W** **ritter**

 **Rated : T**

 **[Hurt/comfort, Romance, Drama]**

 **[A. Karma x OC] Asano, O. Manami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Miss. Typo, OOC, EYD belum benar, OC anggap diri sendiri aja :v**

 **..**

' _ **Seharusnya aku dapat merelakanmu, karena aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Tapi, kenapa aku begitu takut dan menangis setiap senyum setanmu yang menyerupai senyum palsu Koro-sensei tidak hadir ketika kamu bersamanya? Dan kenapa kamu tidak sedikitpun melihatku yang selalu peduli padamu meski hanya dari kejauhan kulihat dirimu?**_ _ **Jadi kumohon dengarkan laguku yang kubuat ini**_ _ **'**_

 **...**

Last Chapter :

"Apa kamu masih membenciku, Hana- _chan?_ "

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu Akabane- _san_? Jika kamu tahu aku akan menjawab apa."

"Hei, kamu suka pada…Asano, kan? Padahal aku menyukaimu," Hana terkejut dan melihat Karma disampingnya dengan tidak percaya.

Hana bingung, apa maksud dari pertanyaan Karma. Dia menyukai Asano? Itu tidak mungkin, karena Asano lebih memilih mengikuti ambisinya untuk mengalahkan kepala sekolah yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. Lantas, mengapa setan merah itu bertanya apakah Hana menyukai Asano dan menyatakan sebuah pertanyaan?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak dengar yah? Aku menyukaimu." Sekali lagi Hana ingin mencairkan hatinya yang telah membeku karena kejadia yang menimpanya. Tapi apakah Karma dapat ia percaya?

"Kamu sedang bercanda, kan?"

"Hee, kamu dapat menebaknya yah? Tentu saja aku bercanda, mana mungkin aku menyukai pengarang aneh sepertimu."

Dahi Hana berkerut menandakan ia marah. Betapa bodohnya dia, Karma merupakan seorang murid terjahil yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini. Jika saja Isogai dan tema-teman sekelas mereka tidak datang, Hana pasti sudah melesetkan pelurunya ke otak laki-laki berwajah setan tersebut hingga Karma terbaring dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya.

"Ohayou, Hana- _chan_ ," sapa Isogai padanya. Hana mendongkak dan tersenyum tulus kepada Isogai.

" _Ohayou mo_ , Yuuma- _san_. Ada perlu apa?"

"Hana- _chan_ , tadi aku bertemu Asano, dia bilang ingin mengajakmu pergi kesebuah festival buku dekat tempat kerjaku. Yah, hanya itu saja,"

Isogai pergi ke bangkunya dan berbicara dengan Maehara. Sedangkan Hana terlihat senang ketika Asano mengajaknya. Namun, dibalik itu, Karma yang memang sengaja menguping memiliki rencana jahil untuk Hana dan Asano. Tak lama seorang guru bertentakel masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Sapa sang guru yang bernama Koro menyapa mereka.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Koro- _sensei_!" Jawab semua murid di kelas tersebut.

Seharusnya jam pelajaran di mulai sejam lagi, tapi sang guru telah datang. Hal tersebut membuat mereka yang berada di kelas heran dan bertanya-tanya. Selain Koro- _sensei_ terlihat Irina- _sensei_ dan Karasuma- _sensei_ dibelakangnya. Adakah hal penting hingga mereka bertiga sudah datang dan tanpa membawa satupun buku maupun senjata?

" _Sensei_ , bukankah jam pelajaran masih dimulai sekitar sejam lagi?" Tanya Kayano antusias.

Koro- _sensei_ menjawab dengan wajahnya yang berubah warna dari kuning menjadi orange dengan lingkaran merah disisi mukanya yang bulat. Sedangkan Karasuma- _sensei_ menggeser tubuh Koro- _sensei_ dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kepala sekolah akan datang kemari bersama ketua OSIS. Mereka ingin mengecek kelas yang berada di sini. Jadi, bersihkan kelas dan bawa semua peralatan dari pemerintah ke gudang!" Perintah Karasuma-sensei.

"Ha'i"

Semua murid termasuk Hana segera bergegas membersihkan ruangan kelas mereka dan menyembunyikan peralatan untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Hana sedikit penasaran, apakah setan merah juga akan membantunya? Iris violetnya melirik ke arah bangku Akabane Karma. Dan kalian tahu, apa yang ditemukannya?

Kosong. Dia pun melirik ke bangku Manami.

Tak ada siapapun di sana.

Mungkinkah?

"Hana- _chan_ , tolong cari Okuda- _san_ dan Karma- _kun_." Titah Koro- _sensei_.

Baru saja dia berfikir tentang keduanya yang pergi membolos walau Hana tahu, sahabatnya tidak ungkin membolos. Dan satu-satunya yang patut ia salahkan adalah Karma. Hana menurut atas perintah Koro- _sensei_ untuk mencari dua manusia yang hilang di telan bumi dan terhapus waktu (Author : terlalu lebay yah?).

Hana mencoba melihat ke halaman belakang sekolah. Suasana di belakang sekolah memang begitu tentram dan tempat ini pernah mengajaknya untuk membolos dari pelajaran Irina _-sensei_ , meskipun bahasa merupakan pelajaran yang amat ia sukai. Hana menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan waktunya bernostalgia atau apalah itu. Dia harus menemukan Karma dan Manami.

 **KARMA P.O.V**

Setelah mendengar monster yang merupakan guruku itu bicara mengenai kepala sekolah dan anaknya yang angkuh akan datang, segera saja kukabur. Angin yang begitu menyejukkan membuatku ingin tertidur kini menghilang setelah kutemukan seorang perempuan bersurai merah darah berjalan kebingungan. Sepertinya Hana mencari seseorang, mungkin Manami.

"AKABANE KARMA NO BAKA, KAMU DIMANA?" Teriaknya begitu terdengar hingga mata yang hampir kupejamkan kembali terbuka.

Aku mengintip dari balik semak-semak, dia benar-banar marah. Seharusnya Nagisa saja yang datang kemari dan memarahiku daripada siluman aneh seperti dirinya. Sekali lagi kuintip dia. Dia memegangi kepalanya seperti kesakitan dan mulai terjatuh.

"Kuharap tidak ada siapapun, disini." Katanya dengan penuh kesakitan.

Rambut merahnya menjadi beberapa tentakel, sama seperti Itona Horibe. Tentu aku akan terkejut melihatnya, tapi rahasianya sudah terbongkar. Kurasa ini bisa menjadi kenakalan yang bagus untuk merusak acara Hana dan Asano.

Berfikir tentang Asano, aku merasa sangat marah. Terbayang olehku, tangan mungil Hana yang di gengam mesra oleh Asano. Atau, saat mereka bertukar canda. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi itu membuat hasrat untuk melindungi seseorang muncul.

Kulihat Hana tidak berada di tempatnya. Dan aku baru menyadari...

"Akabane- _san_ , aku menemukanmu."

Kulihat kearah belakang dan kutemui sosoknya yang sudah marah di hadapanku. Kukeluarkan senyum jahilku kepadanya yang jarang kuberikan pada perempuan lain. Tentakel yang kulihat kini telah menghilang dan tergantikan dengan rambutnya yang tiba-tiba memanjang.

"Ne, dimana tentakel mu Hana- _chan_." Dia terdiam, raut mukanya tiba-tiba berubah tidak percaya.

"Da-darimana ka-kau t-t-tau?"

"Kulihat tadi. Ah, bagaimana jika aku sebarkan ini dan kuberitahu pemerintah saja?"

Hana lebih kaget dan dia tertunduk lemas. Mata violetnya begitu kosong tidak menyiratkan apapun.

"Kumohon jangan, Karma. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja." Hana memegang jaket hitam yang sering kukenakan. Dan lagi, tumben sekali dia memanggil nama depanku. Tiba-tiba ide jahil tertanam di otakku agar Asano tidak mendekati Hana.

"Baiklah, jadilah pacarku."

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui. Tapi kalau boleh Akabane Karma jadi milikku (di tampar fans Karma). But, cerita ini milikku seorang...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because** **Y** **ou** **V** **ocalist and I'm** **W** **ritter**

 **Rated : T**

 **[Hurt/comfort, Romance, Drama]**

 **[A. Karma x OC] Asano Gakushuu, O. Manami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Miss. Typo, OOC, EYD belum benar, OC anggap diri sendiri aja :v**

 **..**

' _ **Seharusnya aku dapat merelakanmu, karena aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Tapi, kenapa aku begitu takut dan menangis setiap senyum setanmu yang menyerupai senyum palsu Koro-sensei tidak hadir ketika kamu bersamanya? Dan kenapa kamu tidak sedikitpun melihatku yang selalu peduli padamu meski hanya dari kejauhan kulihat dirimu?**_ _ **Jadi kumohon dengarkan laguku yang kubuat ini**_ _ **'**_

 **...**

Sebuah perintah dari Karma membuat Hana merasakan ribuan volt listrik menyengatnya. Dia ingin sekali menolak, tapi dia takut rahasianya terbongkar. Dan entah sejak kapan, ia merasakan hatinya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa senang, tapi...

"Kau tahu aku membencimu, kan?" Karma masih tersenyum jahil dan dia pun mulai menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Hana.

"Baiklah jika kamu tidak mau, aku akan memanggil Karasuma- _sensei_ ," Hana menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia semakin bingung.

" _Ma-matte..._ aku bersedia. Hanya pura-pura, kan? Sampai kapan?"

"Tentu, hanya pura-pura untuk apa aku berpacaran dengan monster seperti mu? Tugasmu hanya membuat Manami cemburu," Hana memutar bola matanya dan menatap Karma sebal.

Harus Hana akui, Karma menyukai Manami, sahabatnya. Apalagi dia sudah sangat dekat dengan Manami. Hana merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuhnya. Dia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Karma. Tinggal beberapa centi saja mereka dapat berciuman.

"Hana- _chan..._ Karma-... _kun_? Ah, maaf mengganggu."

Hana segera mendorong tubuh Karma dan berbalik melihat gadis berkacamata tersebut. Mulutnya baru ingin menyangkal, tapi Karma mendahului dirinya.

"Ah, kami sedang berpacaran. Ada apa mencari kami?"

"Tidak, Mana- _chan.._ "

"Kita harus segera ke kelas. Kepala sekolah sudah datang, dan Koro- _sensei_ dalam bahaya," Hana terkejut, dia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Karma dan Manami.

"Caramu berbohong, hebat, Manami..." kata Karma lalu menyusul Hana masuk kelas.

oOo

Semua murid sudah pulang. Seharusnya Hana juga sudah pulang atau pergi bersama Asano sekarang, tapi Asano masih harus mengurus rapat OSIS. Dan kini ia berada di ruangan yang tak pernah di pakai lagi.

Dia duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dengan piano. Dan, sebuah buku telah berada dihadapannya dengan pena yang setia di atasnya.

 _*ketika bulan berseri kita bersama*_

 _*Sambil memandang hal yang sama*_

 _*Ku menjangkaumu, hanya kau yang kucinta*_

 _*Dengarkanlah hatiku, hari ini saja*_

 _*Tuk dirimu, takdir terindahku*_

 _*Tuk dirimu...*_

"Haah... aku benar-benar bodoh,"

Hana melihat kearah jam tangannya. Baru jam dua siang, dia pun segera membenahi barang-barangnya dan berharap acaranya dengan Asano berjalan baik-baik saja...

oOo

" _Gomen_ , membuatmu menunggu,"

" _Iie,_ Shuu _-kun_. Aku juga baru turun dari bukit," Tentu Hana berbohong, dia telah menunggu Asano Gakushuu-sahabatnya- lebih dari sejam yang lalu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan,

"Ah, ayo kalau begitu..."

Hana berjalan pelan berdampingan Asano menuju bazaar buku yang telah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Terkadang dia bersenandung senang sambil mencari musik yang oas untuk lagunya. Dan, tanpa Hana sadari lelaki di sampingnya tersenyum. Tangan Asano baru akan menggengam tangan Hana jika saja sebuah suara tidak mengganggunya. Hana yang bingung menengok ke belakang.

"Ne, jika kau masih punya harga diri seharusnya kau tidak merebut, _pacarku_ ,"

"Karma...?"

"Cih, apa maumu, Akabane. Hana dan aku akan pergi ke toko buku," Hana melihat perselisihan diatantara keduanya semakin memanas. Dia bingung,

"Shuu _-kun_ , ayo kita pergi saja," Hana menarik tangan Asano dan Asano pun menuruti kemauannya. Sayangnya Karma dengan gesit menarik Hana hingga mereka berpelukan.

"Akabane Karma lepaskan aku!" Hana terus memberontak,

"Apa yang kamu ingin, kan?" tanya Asano yang geram melihatnya.

"Jauhi pacarku," kata Karma dengan matanya yang tajam, "Tidak akan pernah, Akabane. Karena aku mencintainya..."

Tidak Hana maupun Karma, dua-duanya terkejut mendengar perkataan Asano persekian detik barusan. Hana begitu senang, tapi... apa yang harus dia lakukan? Karma menoleh kearah Hana yang kebingungan, tersirat ide jahil dalam pikirannya. Dia pun mencium pipi Hana.

"Sudah lah, menyerah saja. Asano, kau akan selalu kalah dariku,"


End file.
